Recently, there are systems that assist a user to input a search key when a search key input is accepted on a search site over the Internet. For example, when the first character of a search key is input, a plurality of words that includes subsequent characters is presented to the user. The user can easily input the search key by using a mouse or a cursor key.
An input assistance system generally provides a learning function. The input assistance system creates a list of candidates with high possibilities to be input based on an input history of the search key. The input assistance system presents the list to the user. The list is created so that a candidate with a higher possibility to be input is listed in a higher rank in the list. Thus, the user may select (input) a desired search key without moving a mouse pointer much. The input assistance system substantially reduces an input burden on the user compared with when characters that represent the search key are input through the keyboard.
However, in the above described input assistance system; an order effect is caused in which a selection by the user may be biased according to the order of list. In other words, the input assistance system is likely to guide the user's input.
Accordingly, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-265904 discusses a system that prevents guiding an input by presenting a plurality of responses in a random order.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-271732 discusses a system that does not provide a learning function but provides a definition table in which a display order in each screen is defined and items are specified according to the definition table.